


Groundwork

by Prochytes



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Westen is a man who likes to keep all his bases covered. Sometimes in lipstick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groundwork

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2009. No spoilers.

Kissing Fiona Glenanne: some dos and don’ts.

As always, preparation is key. Take a minute to check out your terrain. Say “howdy” to the horizontal surfaces – you’ll soon be getting to know them a whole lot better. A good, thick carpet will see you through the worst of the cranial bounce. (More on that in a minute.)

The local grocery store is your friend. A significant obstacle to kissing Fi is the constant stream of outbound conversational traffic from her mouth. If your lips drop an unexpected roadblock on it, she will not be happy. Fi can’t talk while she’s eating, though, and that’s where the groceries come in – she grazes constantly on any food she can see. I like to leave some soft fruit around when this sort of op is in progress: healthy vitamins for her, and a good taste on the tongue once it’s showtime.

In all areas of her life, Fi is a pro, so one hazard is avoided: even when she is carrying, accidental discharge of her piece is not an issue. This always comes as a relief. You might think that anyone who spends time around guns would realize the safety is there for a reason, but believe me: at least one suspiciously pock-marked hotel room wall in Cairo says otherwise.

Resign yourself to this from the get-go: you _will_ end up on the floor. Fi likes to take charge of kisses, and the particular aikido variant she favours for close-quarters work is especially hard to counter when she already has her arms around someone’s neck. If you forgot to make sure you were on a carpet earlier, this is where the back of your head will remind you.

From here on in, I find it helps just to go with the flow.


End file.
